Triple Threat
by breakaleg27
Summary: SEUQUEL TO THE UNDERCOVER WEDDING PLANNER. Nancy and Ned are back in a relationship, and are both nervous that it will not last. Will Nancy put their relationship to the test? NEW PEN NAME! FORMALLY WINDMILLWIZARD!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** SEUQUEL TO THE UNDERCOVER WEDDING PLANNER. Nancy and Ned are back in a relationship, and are both nervous that it will not last due to their arguments and disagreements that they shared in their previous relationship a few years ago. Will they work the kinks out, or will Nancy and Ned go their separate ways for good?

Chapter 1

Nancy felt like a high school girl again. She knew she was sending mixed signals to Ned, and instead of acting like a mature adult and just asking him about their relationship, she was trying to figure out is feelings and playing games with his head.

She knew that she had to talk to Ned, but she was nervous. She loved him so much an- suddenly the phone rang, returning Nancy from her deep thinking to the real world.

"Hey gorgeous," Ned said sweetly into the phone.

Nancy smiled. "Hi Nickerson," She said using her old nickname for her wonderful boyfriend. "Do you need something?"

Ned chuckled. "What can't a guy call his wonderful, beautiful, smart and witty girlfriend once in a while just to say hi?" he teased.

Nancy blushed. "How is it that you can always get me to blush even when you're not here?"

"I just state the truth. So I'm in the neighborhood, can I stop by?" Ned asked.

"Oh sure! That would be great." Nancy then looked down at what she was wearing. "Err, well if you don't mind me looking horrible that is."

Ned laughed. "Nan, you're beautiful no matter what you wear. Now open your door. It's raining and I'm all wet."

Nancy giggled. "I thought you said you were I the neighborhood, not at my house. I'm on my way."

"Alright. Love ya." Ned replied.

"I love you too. Be right there." Nancy said with a smile. She walked to the door thinking about how great Ned was. She opened the door, and before she even knew what was 

happening, Ned's lips were on hers. He walked forward closing the door behind him, never taking his lips off of Nancy's. Finally, Nancy pulled away giggling.

"What was that for Nickerson?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Because I missed you." He said kissing her nose. "And I love you."

Nancy buried her face in his chest. She didn't know how she had ever lived without his as a part of her life. She felt so complete with him. Still she was worried. Before they had broken up, they had fought constantly, mostly over the fact the Nancy was so immersed in her detective work. She would take him for granted, and Ned finally couldn't take it anymore. She hoped that she was able to show Ned that she really _did_ love him and she was willing to change.

"Earth to Girl Detective. Where'd you go? You zoned out on me for a minute there." Ned said with a concerned look on his face.

Nancy quickly smiled. "Oh, nowhere. Just thinking."

"About how incredibly good looking I am right?" Ned teased, trying to ignore his curiosity and concern.

Nancy laughed. "In your dreams."

Ned gasped dramatically. "What?!" then getting serious he added, "No seriously Nan, what were you thinking about?"

Nancy sighed. "Us."

"Oh," Ned said. "Are you having second thoughts about being in a relationship with me?"

"No! Oh, god no. I was just-"

Nancy was cut off yet again by the telephone. "Hello?" Nancy said.

"If you want to live, stay away from _my_ Ned Nickerson." A distorted voice said.

"Who is this?" Nancy demanded.

"Your worst enemy, and Ned's true love." Then the line went dead.

Nancy was as white as a ghost. She turned towards Ned. "Uh, I think I might have a new mystery." She said quietly.

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review!! I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think. How will Ned react? Who should the voice be? LMK in your review! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ned sighed. "What? Who was that?"

Nancy took a deep breath. "I don't know who that was. The voice sounded distorted. The only thing I know is that it was a woman. And- and she threatened me."

Ned's eyes were filled with concern. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "What did she say Nancy?" he asked quietly.

"She said that if I didn't want to get hurt, I would leave you alone." Nancy told him, leaving out that the voice had really said that she would kill her. "And that she was your one true love." She finished in a whisper.

"Oh Nan," Ned said. "I think we both know that isn't true. I love you and only you."

Nancy pulled away. "It's just that- well this is what I wanted to talk to you about. What happens if we can't make this relationship work? I mean we fought so much before over my detective work, and now I may have another case. It's the second one in the 3 weeks we've been back together. I can't be apart from you again, Ned."

Ned put his hand on Nancy's cheek. "And you never will have to be apart from me. Nan, I love you so much. I understand that you're going to be busy with the detective work; I'm going to be busy too. I have practice or a game almost every day since the season started." He said softly.

Nancy nodded. Ned was the quarterback of the Chicago Bears, and she knew that he was very busy. Still Nancy knew that she had to change, and she was willing to do it for Ned.

Ned leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled away he whispered, "I can't live without you. Everything's going to be okay."

Nancy wrapped her arms around him. She hopped he was right.

NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Let's go Bears!!" Nancy screamed. It was the day after she had gotten the mysterious call, and so far, nothing else had been said. Nancy decided to take the chance to relax and have some fun while she could. Ned was starting as the quarterback, and Nancy could tell that he was the favorite among the fans. _It's hard not to like Ned_. Nancy thought to herself. _There's nothing not to like. He's kind and friendly, nothing at all like most of the other players on the _

_team. _She smiled. Nancy was so proud to be able to say that she was Ned Nickerson's girlfriend.

"YES!" The crowd yelled. Nancy grinned. Ned had just thrown the game winning touchdown, and the crowd was going wild. She ran down to the bench to greet Ned as he came off the field. Ned had gotten her special permission, as did many of the other players did for their family and friends.

Ned caught Nancy's eye and grinned. She smiled and blew a kiss to him. Ned grabbed some of his things and rushed over to Nancy before going into the locker room. He gently grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry Drew, I just couldn't resist myself." He whispered.

Nancy gave him a quick peck. "I'm not complaining." She said playfully.

Ned chuckled and reluctantly let her go. "I better go. I'll swing by your house and pick you up for dinner. Oh, and if you don't mind, wear that blue silk dress that I love." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Nancy grinned. "Only the best for you." She said teasingly. "See ya then hotshot."

They went their separate ways and Nancy couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have Ned. Unfortunately, she didn't know what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review. LMK your thoughts and ideas. I really appreciate it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nancy did a quick spin in front of the mirror. She smiled to herself and walked down stairs to let Ned in the front door.

She opened the door and grinned as she saw Ned looking as handsome as ever in his-

"Uh Nan, do you think you can let me in? I'm kinda getting all wet…" Ned said playfully, grinning at her.

Nancy blushed. "Sorry Ned. I didn't realize that it was raining again. Come on in."

Ned stepped into the house and chuckled. "Still admiring my handsome face, huh? You know it could be really helpful if you gave me a key to your house. Then every time I come I won't have to spend an hour out her in the freezing cold rain waiting for you to get down here." He said wrapping his arms around Nancy's waist.

Nancy placed her arms around Ned's neck. "Well you never know. You could decide to kidnap me one night and throw me in an old, burning barn." She teased playfully with a twinkle in her eye.

"Nah, you're too pretty to get rid of. Now I've been dying for one of your kis-"

Ned was cut off by the phone. Nancy sighed and Ned groaned. "Why do we always get interrupted right in the middle of a romantic moment?" he asked. Nancy gave him a sympathetic smile and proceeded to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Nancy said into the phone.

"What did I tell you! Get away from Ned. If I see you with him again, be ready to face the consequences." The mystery voice said mysteriously into the phone.

"Who is this? Tell me _now_." Nancy said in a stern tone.

"Meet me at the alley behind Ned's house in 2 hours. I'll be there, and as long as nobody else is with you, I'll let you know who I am." The voice whispered into the phone.

"I'll be there." Nancy said trying not to let her nervousness show in her voice.

"One last word Miss Drew, be afraid, very afraid." Then the line went dead.

Nancy turned back to Ned with a million thoughts going through her mind. She didn't know what to do. Either way, if she went to dinner with Ned or if she went to the alley way, 

Nancy knew that she could lose the person she loved. If she stayed, Ned might get hurt physically, but if she went Ned would be hurt emotionally. She knew that Ned was going to try to be more understanding of her detective work, but Nancy also realized that it might ruin their relationship like it had before. Normally Nancy was confident and sure of herself. Now she was scared and worried. She would have never passed up a mystery before, but she didn't want to have a fight with Ned over the fact that she was spending more time detecting than paying attention to him. It had gotten in the way the last case, and Nancy didn't want that to happen again. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so insecure.

"Ned, I-" Nancy began.

Ned wrapped her into a bear hug, putting his finger up to her lips to silence her. "Nan, don't lie to me. I know that was another mysterious call, and I know you are debating whether you should do whatever the voice said or if you should come with me."

Nancy buried her face in his shoulder. "Ned, I-I just don't want to lose you."

Ned took a deep breath. "I know Nancy. I don't want to lose you either. Just…follow your heart. Listen to what it's telling you, but no matter what, I'm always going to love you."

A silent ear ran down Nancy's cheek. "Oh Nan, don't cry. Please don't cry. It's all going to work out." Ned whispered gently.

Nancy looked up and whispered softly, "I love you so much Ned, but- but I think I have to go solve this mystery."

Ned nodded and wiped the tears from her face. He leaned down and gave her a kiss filled with passion and love. Nancy intertwined her hands with Ned's. "Ned I think we should maybe take a break." She whispered in a small, sad, and confused voice.

Ned again nodded, the hurt and pain showing on his face. "If that's what you think is best, then I- I guess I better get going." He said swallowing his tears. He reluctantly pulled away from Nancy and walked towards the door. With one last glance back at Nancy, Ned gave her a small, sad smile. "I love you, Nancy Drew. Always have always will." He said, his voice breaking off with emotion. His eyes filled with tears and he rushed out the door.

Nancy cried more and more as she realized that while she was trying to protect Ned and their relationship from harm and pain, she just ended up hurting them more.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the delay! I've just been busy with school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please leave me a review with your thoughts and comments! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nancy was miserable. Ned was heartbroken. Neither of them wanted to part again, and yet here they were all because of the same problem they had before; Nancy's detective work.

Nancy took a deep breath. She knew that she had made a mistake, but she didn't know how to fix it. _Just forget about it._ She told herself. _Think about the phone call._ If she wanted to go meet the person, Nancy would have to leave in a half hour. She would have to make up her mind fast.

It was a hard decision. Ned and she were no longer together, so really whoever the voice belonged to didn't really have to worry about anything. But then again, Nancy, being the detective she was, couldn't just let it go. After a few more minutes of debating she decided to get in the car and head over to the alley. She knew from her previous case that she probably shouldn't go alone, but Nancy couldn't very well call up Ned now. She would have to go herself.

Nancy braced herself for the worse. She just hoped she wasn't making the worst decision of her life.

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

Meanwhile, Ned was at the alley. He had a feeling that Nancy was going to show up despite the fact that they had broken up. Yes, he was upset and angry, but he still cared about her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt for his sake.

"Hello?" Ned said in a loud, confident voice, hoping that he sounded more convincing than he felt.

Ned looked up and saw a shadow a few yards in front of him. "Why hello Ned Nickerson. Did the little girl detective send you to do her dirty work?" a voice said. Ned vaguely recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

"I-I we aren't together anymore." Ned said trying not to let his voice crack.

"Oh really?" the voice said in a flirtatious voice. "Well then I guess we don't need to worry about her then, do we?"

Ned gulped. "I-I guess not." He said. What was he doing? He thought. Then he remembered. He loved Nancy so much. He was doing it for her. "Can you please tell me who you are?" He asked.

The voice gave a high pitched, annoying shrill. _That laugh,_ he thought. _Where is that laugh from? _Ned asked himself. He knew the laugh. It was one that he wouldn't ever be able to forget, but he just couldn't place it.

"You don't remember me?" the voice whined. "Does the Chicago Ballet Theater ring a bell?"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

Nancy rushed to Ned's house. While she was on her way to the alley she remembered that Ned had heard the phone conversation and being the great guy he was, he would probably go to the alley to protect her from danger. She couldn't let him risk putting himself in danger.

She pulled her car up to the curb and ran up to the Nickerson's door. She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Finally, the door opened.

"Oh, why hello dear! Please do come in. I would love to have a chat with my favorite girl detective." She said sweetly. Then she added in a more serious tone, "Is everything alright with you and Ned dear? I know you have just gotten back together after all these years, but Ned came home just a little while ago quite upset."

Nancy felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "We're facing a little err bump in the road, but that's actually what I came here for. Is Ned still home?"

Mrs. Nickerson looked puzzled. "Why no. He left soon after he came home saying he had a meeting with someone. He said it had been planned since this morning. I thought he would have told you."

Nancy felt herself go pale. She knew exactly where Ned was. He had gone to the alley just like she had suspected. She sighed and muttered a quick goodbye to Mrs. Nickerson as she rushed to the alley behind the Nickerson's house. As she was running, her favorite Dr. Seuss saying came into her mind. _"Hope for the best, expect the worst, life's a play and we are unrehearsed."_ She had prepared herself to see a lot of different things when she got there, but boy was she surprised when she saw the sight before her…

**Author's Note:** So I left you a cliffy at the end! :) I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! It has just been so hectic with school and everything. Being a freshman at a whole new school, all new teachers, and a lot more work is quite hard! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! I'm not very happy with this chapter at all, but please read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
